


Corroded

by The_Bad_Writer



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angry Billy Kaplan, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Past Violence, Post-Break Up, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Writer/pseuds/The_Bad_Writer
Summary: There was a time in Billy’s life when he didn’t have the powers. He didn’t have the team. He didn’t have his amazing boyfriend.There was a time when Billy felt so weak and alone. Like life wasn’t even worth existing.And he doesn’t like to be reminded of it. But he receives it anyways.After Billy pulled a really bad stunt in order to save a bullied teen, he gets into a big fight with Teddy and they break up abruptly.Can things get better?
Relationships: BillyTeddy - Relationship, Teddy Altman & Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman/Billy Kaplan, Wickling - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Does Billy regret almost killing John Kessler?

Rephrase that: what would Billy have **felt** had the blow managed to kill Kessler?

He remembers that fateful day. It didn’t even matter to Billy that he meticulously studied the Asshole’s every movement into every class he went in. Every class he went out. It didn’t matter all the punches and bruises that Billy received from him.

What mattered was that John Kessler was a coward who couldn’t find someone his own size to pick on. Billy wasn’t an available target anymore, to which John just found another gay teen to fuck with.

And in that exact moment, when Kessler and Billy were neck in neck. Something within him snapped. And then, you know, the powers came.

Yeah, that was pretty satisfying. Albeit, Kessler almost died. But was that a bad thing?

As he made his way home, Billy was dreaming about spending this weekend with his boyfriend. He and Teddy have tickets to go to this concert from this indie band Billy likes. Rest assured, Teddy definitely receivedat least a couple hundred kisses from him that night... _Maybe_ he should stop by 7/11 and get Teddy his favorite candy bar, as a little something-something. 

Making his way inside the store, Billy quickly finds the special “Galactic s’mores” chocolate flavor on the racks and puts it down on the surface of the table, where the cash register is. He looks up at the guy handling the register, and...

“That’ll be all?" The guy flashes him a smile. Brown hair, handsome face. Pretty decent, actually. But nobody, NOBODY, ever comes close to Teddy.

“Yup.” Billy senses his flirty eyes staring down on him. And as he goes to pick up his wallet, he reaches out and... of course. Only 2 one dollar bills, and no coins in his pouch to cover the .25 cents. Of course, register guy notices.

“You’re good.” He grins, and wow, that’s a pretty nice set of teeth... did he really just think that? _You have Prince Charming as a boyfriend, you imbecile._

“You sure, man?” Billy didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Teddy said he was too busy with an essay today anyways, maybe he wouldn't come later tonight. No point in buying the chocolate bar, really. He's just doing so in case he does come. _Of course that dope would come tonight._

“For a pretty face like that?” And, there it is. “You bet. If you’re conscious still says otherwise, you could always give me your number. I’d love to meet up sometime and get that extra 25 cents back.”

As soon as the cash register dude unnecessarily puts the one bar into the plastic bag, Billy grins playfully. “Well, thanks....” He finally reads hisname tag. “Max. My _boyfriend_ loves these.” Then, he gives Max a sympathetic and knowing look. “Sorry.” He didn’t wanna let the guy down that badly.

Max gives him a disappointed frown, but shrugs. “Figures, always the pretty ones. Bet he’s a lucky guy.” Deciding that was enough chatting, Billy leaves and waves him off goodbye.

On the contrary, Billy thinks. I’m the lucky guy. A guy like Teddy _fucking_ Altman? Hunky dreamboy that acts like a prince 24/7? Dating lil' old Billy? Billy laughs knowing Teddy would probably have chastised him for thinking in that manner, however true he thinks it is, as he walks down the-

“Fucking faggot.”

Billy felt the pit of his stomach drop just for a small second as the words were let slip out of _somebody’s_ mouth. But he doesn't tumble nor falter. Now, Billy’s wondering _where_ that somebody is.

Of course, the voice was probably in the alleyway right around where Billy now was. Adoy.

Now standing on the ledge, Billy looked down as he spots three guys leaning in on a much smaller guy. Maybe a grade lower? 2 grades? That was probably the gay one, of course. Based on the way they looked, “High School students, at most.” Billy said to himself as he stepped down.

The three jocks inch closer to the poor kid, whose now all bloody and bruised. Black eye, blood now spilling out of his mouth, cut cheek. Broken nose, by the looks of it. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

“You guys should probably stop and leave. ‘Less an asswhooping is something you boys are in the mood for.” Wiccan appeared through the alleyway, his red cape ominously blowing through the air as he raised his hands.

“Look, guys, fags protecting other fags.” The blonde guy said. _The leader._ The other two, both black haired, snickered. _Followers._ Blondie had the kid pushed into the wall while the other two stayed facing Billy, idiotically unaware they had zero chance. They knew Wiccan was dating hulking, but apparently they didn't know how dangerous he was. _Especially_ toward bullies.

“This fag has powers beyond your understanding,” Wiccan’s hands glowed, and he made his way down to incapacitate him- “YAK!”

A baseball bat. Or, what felt like a baseball bat, hit him on his side. Yes, the metal kind. Wiccan gasped for air as the glow from his hand faded. “Fuck, fuck fuck.” He hissed as he turned around and saw lucky jock number 4, with what was a metal pipe in his hand. Also black haired. Where was he hiding? In the front?

“Should’ve invited your boyfriend along with you too,” Blondie said as number 4 handed the bat to him. Yet still, Wiccan was trying to breath, painfully trying to ignore the godforsaken sting in his side. Lord, he can’t fucking **BREATH**. “Maybe we could’ve beaten his ass too.” The four jocks now stand menacing, staring down at Billy. The kid was now crying, as tears fell down his eyes at the sight of what was supposed to be his rescue turned into a failure. Seeing that, Billy definitely felt like dying today.

“I invite myself.”

Hulking swooped into the alleyway as he collided into all four Jocks, all yammering out in pain as he threw their bodies into the wall, next to where the kid had been.

Billy, finally able to recover from that fucking hit, looks up and sees a very not happy Hulking offer his hand to get up. “You alright, William?” Oh yeah, they were _definitely_ fighting after this.

Wiccan gets up and gives Hulkling a small nod, before making his way to the pile of Jocks, next to it the kid this was all about. “More importantly,” Wiccan kneeled down in front of the kid, who had tears streaming down on his face. “You ok, man?”

Echoed Sobbing filled the alleyway as the kid cried excessively on Wiccan’s shoulder. No, he was not ok. He never was. He hadn’t began crying until Billy got hit, probably scared what the jocks would do to him afterwards, thinking he brought Wiccan into the fray. Billy could only wrap his arms around the kids shoulder as he looked down on the floor in shame. He turned to see Hulking standing there, arms crossed and looking down as well. The sobbing continued for at least 2 full minutes. His cape felt wet.

“T-thank you, Wiccan.”He finally spoke up in choked and hyperventilating words. He knew Billy’s code name. Maybe a fan? Well, now an ex-fan. “Just... thank you.”

“No sweat kid,” Wiccan said with as much confidence his voice could garner. In reality, Billy wanted to throw up. “Though, Hulking definitely deserves more of the praise.”

Before Teddy could speak, the kid had already ran fast enough to give Hulking a tight squeeze as he thanked Teddy. "You too, Hulkling."

Then, one of the Jocks groaned out. Blondie.

And then it hit Billy.

Hulking stood back with the kid as Wiccan glowed dangerously bright, walking in front of the pile. His eyes glowed red as he looked Blondie right in the eye. “We find out you touched him again, and I’ll make sure you’re dead the next time. That’s a fucking _promise_.”

Leaving Blondie with a mortified expression, Billy walks to Hulkling, who doesn’t look altogether that happy with what’s happening right now. But Billy doesn’t notice. Well, he does, actually, because he just noticed it in his face right now. But...

He doesn’t care. As both Young Avengers glowed, waiting to be teleported, the kid gives Billy a look of gratitude, eyebrows furrowed.

Then, it hits Billy. Those jocks were stupid jerks and cowards, who picked on people smaller than them. JUST like John Kessler. Billy _remembers_ being that kid. Sobbing in the bathroom. Trying to heal the scars. Endure the pain and endless torment. Until the day he got powers. He certainly wouldn’t want to kill anyone, even as somebody as shitty as Kessler. But he doesn’t regret almost killing him that day. He deserved it. Just like how he doesn’t regret the nasty threat he made to that asshole. He finally looks up to see Teddy, with a VERY angry look on his face as they finished teleporting.

gulp


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, aka Wiccan, is injured after having a run-in with a group of homophobic teens who were assaulting their younger schoolmate. Now, his boyfriend is angry at him for going on at the alone, and Billys get even angrier after he receives some rather frustrating orders. What will this mean for their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo congrats on getting to chapter 2! If you saw ch1 and cringed at my terrible writing and stopped reading, no worries! After seeing Wandavision, I just HAD to get into Billy and Teddy in the comics. So I did :P and now here I am, 7 comics in (they're the bestest boys btw) and writing my first ever Wickling Fanfic! Let's see how this goes, tbh.

“...How’d you find me?”

“I finished my essay earlier. Wanted to spend time with you and _surprise_ you...”

“Oh,” Billy nods at his boyfriend... wait, did he see him buy the chocolate??? Billy hopes, for his sake, not. Teddy already looks _pissed_.

Currently, he and Teddy were at The Young Avengers’ Base of Operations, which btw, was decorated pretty nicely, for being an old publishing building. None of the others were in here, by the looks of it. Both Billy and Teddy knew very well why he transported them to here instead of Billy’s thin-walled apartment.

Billy wanted to zip away from here as fast as possible, as he and his boyfriend finally were alone. Teddy did _not_ look happy.

“Well,” Billy planted a quick kiss on Teddy’s cheek as he turned to walk away, holding on to his side painfully. “Thanks for the save, Babe-“

“No, _William_!” Teddy screamed out, startling Billy as his blue eyes looked down at him. “You can’t just fucking say nothing, not after what just happened!”

“Teddy, I don’t want to do this right now.” Billy says. And he really doesn't. He was almost on his way to pound-down by homophobic bullies. Fucking _Nostalgic,_ isn't it.

“Well too fucking bad.” Teddy scoffs and just points at Billy demeaningly. “I’m you’re boyfriend, and SOMEBODY’S gotta let you know how fucking stupid that stunt was that you just pulled.”

“Oh for god's sake, Teddy!” Billy put his hands up in the air defeatedly as he realizes they’re getting into one of their VERY rare fights. However, when they do fight, it doesn't really go well.

“You should’ve called one of us or, fuck, at least had the brains to realize you were outnumbered!”

“They were FUCKING high school students, Theodore!” He wanted to play first names? Bet. “I could’ve handled them!”

“What the hell are you saying? You were literally breathing on the ground for air trying to make a spell!”

“It was JUST a pipe, Teddy.” Billy gave out a loud groan as-

Teddy jerked his hand, grabbing on the hem of Billy’s shirt, and lifted it to show a purplish bruise, and a cut deep into his skin as a bit blood came out and dried on his skin. He didn’t even realize the pipe had cut into him.

“JUST a pipe? Billy, you were on the verge of getting your ass kicked and pummeled.”

“I would’ve been fine even if you _didn’t_ showed up.”

“Yeah, Billy. Believe that. Not like you weren’t able to figure something as simple as finding a fourth guy in the front of the alleyway.”

Billy’s mouth fell out and his eyes widened, but then deepened down as he began SEETHING.

“Ahem.”

The couple take a break from their _little_ quarrel as they turn to see the remaining young Avengers all coming out from the training room.

“How MUCH?” Billy’s words squeezed out of his crunched teeth as his friends looked at him. Silence.

“All of it,” Eli breaks the awkward silence. “What happened?”

Billy gives the whole group a small summary. Gay kid being bullied by idiot jocks. Billy tries at a go and with the help of Teddy, they’re all gonna need some serious physical therapy from the broken bones they received from being forcibly smashed into the wall. He conveniently leaves out the whole “Lucky Number 4” situation, but of course, Teddy _HAS_ to fucking speak and say it.

“How’s your side?” Cassie puts a supportive hand on Billy’s shoulder.

“It's Fine.” Billy says, waving his hands dismissively as he rejects Cassie’s touch. However, that was a really big mistake on Billy’s part, as he begins to walk away from the group, but groans in pain and falls on his knees, gripping at his side. “FUCK-“

“Definitely not fine.” Kate said. “You’re not fit for duty, Billy.”

“WHAT?”

“She’s right,” Eli says. “You’re not coming with us on patrol for at least 2 Weeks. You’ve gotta heal up, at least.”

“That’s Bull, Eli!” Billy says, and pushes Vision— who was trying to help him get up —away as he forces himself to stand up on his own. All of his friends are faced his way as they give him empathetic looks. Teddy looks away. Cassie rubs her shoulders nervously. Eli and Kate give him stern looks. The Vision is silent.

They’ve made up their minds.

“Fuck this.” Billy grabs his things and makes his way to the exit. He feels heavy footsteps behind him, and he knows very well who was behind him. “DONT.” They stop.

He throws the plastic bag in the garbage nearby the damn door.

And then he stops in the front. He groans in annoyance. Right. He can teleport. And he does.

...

Billy groans for the hundredth time inside his bathroom, as he FINALLY finishes the process of taking care of his side.

A bit of antibiotics and self care... and he’ll be fine! A-Ok! Perfect!

His head leaning on the sink, he looks down at his lying body in the floor. The white tiles glimmered from the shine of the yellow light. Frankly, Billy should probably change these lights. They remind him of the ugly yellow lights from the school bathroom.

Kessler used to beat him up in the bathrooms, sometimes. _That was a stupid thought, Billy. Stop thinking about fucking Kessler. If he went anywhere near you, he'd be dead in an instant._

Finally, laying down on his bed, Billy checks his phone to see hundreds of new texts and missed calls from his boyfriend.

He knew it was shitty to just _ignore_ Teddy. But Billy was mad, and he just wanted to be alone. Like, alone alone. For a million years. Or maybe for just 2 weeks. He didn’t want anything to do with his friends right now, nor his-

“Billy?” Teddy’s voice startled his boyfriend, as he tapped on Billy’s window a few times to catch his attention, which it didn't. The voice did.

“Gimme one good reason why I should let you in!” Billy began to start getting angrier as all the earlier memories from earlier came running back to him.

“Cause you’re not about to leave your boyfriend in the rain to get wet.”

Billy opens the window, to see Teddy give him puppy eyes, wet from the rain (it must've started when he was in the bathroom). _Fuck, he’s good._ Defeated, the young avenger walks over to his window and opens it up, face to face with the reason he’s on break for a whole two weeks.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Billy feels the ache in his side as he makes space for Teddy’s big figure to enter inside his room.

“You could’ve used the front door Teddy.”

“You probably would’ve told your mom not to let me in.”

“That’s not true,” Billy says, crossing his arms and giving Teddy a glance from the other side of the bed’s edge, where they both were sitting.

“Is it? I know you’re mad, Billy. And-“

“It’s whatever, Teddy. I had it _HANDLED_ back in the alleyway. I didn’t need your help taking out those guys.”

“Then why were you on the ground, Billy?”

“I... if you’d given a me a few seconds, I would’ve-“

“Would’ve been even more smashed and beaten up?”

“Seriously?!” Billy was getting pissed. “How about you stop treating me like I’m fragile! I didn’t need help!”

“God, Billy-!” Teddy was losing his patience. He stood from the bed and was now facing Billy as he yells. “What are you not GETTING?! Why’s it so hard for you to admit you needed help with those guys??”

For a brief second, Billy thought about the answer, and he knew. But he shook the thought away. “That still doesn’t make it ok to just EMBARRASS me in front of the team! My side is fine! Perfect! Amazing!”

“Just STOP! You know it hurts! _ADMIT_ the hit did a number on you! And yeah, the hit was made by homophobic idiot..." Teddy was aggravated, and he knew he was walking on thin ice. "But you can't let your past cloud you from being-"

"Don't _FUCKING_ go there," Billy warned, glowing with fury as he realizes his powers are showing. 

"You know what," Teddy scoffs. "I’m done arguing with you!”

“Well so am I. PERMANENTLY”

And then there’s a heavy, definite silence as Billy realizes what he just said.

That takes Teddy by surprise. “What does that mean?” His breathing was more calm, but he’s still angry.

Billy was still out of breath. But he realizes his words, “w-wait, I-“

“You know, what? How can we work as a team if all we’re gonna do is argue when one of us gets hurt? And you’re too stubborn to realize I want what's best for you?”

... fuck. It’s happening. But Billy is still deluded that there’s a chance. “No- Teddy, I’m so, SO sorry for saying that,” he walks to grab his boyfriend’s hands, but Teddy moves away from him. “Teddy,” Billy feels his side ache even more. 

“Bye, Billy.” Teddy is opening the window and leaving before Billy can say a word.

And then, Billy’s side aches even more than before. And now, he’s on his knees. He’s too busy being in pain to hear his chocked sobs. But he knows he’s crying when he sees the tears fall to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, aka Wiccan, is injured after having a run-in with a group of homophobic teens who were assaulting their younger schoolmate. Now, his boyfriend is angry at him for going on at the alone, and Billys get even angrier after he receives some rather frustrating orders. 
> 
> After a huge fight, Teddy breaks up with Billy for being stubborn towards the fight they had with the jocks. After being in his room for a few days with nothing to do except cry, eat ice cream and chips, and watch movies, Billy goes out to buy more things so he can continue doing that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the best decision I ever made was getting into Billy and Teddy in the comics. They're so amazing :) Anyways, enjoy angst!

Billy’s never been in a relationship with anybody else besides Teddy, so he doesn’t really know what a breakup feels like.

But he’s seen enough romcoms to know what it _COULD_ feel like. The girl’s always in her room eating tubes of either vanilla or chocolate ice cream, immediately sobbing as she watches some sad romantic movie where they finally kiss.

Well that is _DEFINITELY_ not true for Billy; he’s eating _COOKIES AND CREAM_ ice cream, and he’s watching _SCI-FI_ films. Definitely not the same! Ok, _maybe_ the sobbing part is true, but other than that? Literally _zero_ similarities.

Billy takes another tissue from the box and blows out all the snot out of his nose. It’s spring break this week. The fifth movie today finishes and the screen is black, his face reflecting on the screen. His eyes are puffy.

His phone’s been buzzing on silent every 4 seconds: Kate, Eli, Cassie, and fuck, even _Vision_ have been texting him for 4 days.

No word from Teddy. _Obviously_.

And he knew. He _checked_.

Clicking on the next movie, he looks to his side and sees he ran out of ice cream. _Fuck_. He pauses the movie and takes out a hoodie and teleports outside.

..

As Billy makes his way inside the 7/11, his eyes start stinging a bit after being inside his house for a full 4 days. His room was fucking dark (and a mess), and the bright yellow lights put a huge strain on his vision.

He’s eaten over 3 tubes of ice cream, and 5 bags of chips, and now he’s gonna eat some more.

It isn’t until he sees the rear mirror they put on the isles that he looks at his reflection. Holy shit, he looks like shit.

And Billy realizes that he’s wearing Teddy’s hoodie... a warm light blue hoodie of comfort and serenity. It smells like him. The memories come back to him. His stupid, dopey smile... 

Billy doesn’t feel like crying on the frozen isle of this 7/11, so he grabs his shit and heads to the register and _FUCKING GOD, this day just keep getting better doesn't it?!_

“Hey...” A simple word comes out of Max’s lips as he looks up to Billy’s puffy face and immediately raises an eyebrow. “...mr 25 cents?”

“Just ring me up and hurry.” Billy pulls out a 20 and puts in on the table. He wasn’t gonna owe anyone this time.

“Sure.” Max does as he’s told, and sees his selection of various ice cream flavors and chips. “I... take it you’ve got boyfriend problems?”

“ **Ex** -Boyfriend...” Billy says with a groggy voice, ashamed to be seen like this.

“Oh...” Max takes that as a hint to just keep his words to himself and prints out his receipt. “Sorry to hear that...?”

“William. Call me Billy.”

“Billy. Cute name.” Billy feels his cheeks heating up as Max starts, “well, Mr Billy, there’s plenty of other fish in the sea. Never forget.”

“Sure...” Billy laughs, before he takes the receipt and shoves it in the bag.

...

As Billy walks through the streets, he of course is in the presence of hundreds of couples who’ve so happened to exist the same time Billy is walking back to his apartment. All of whom are outside in tables, on fancy dates where they'll feed each other and kiss and make out. Meanwhile, he’ll shut himself off from the world. Eating ice cream while crying about his ex. His side starts to hurt.

This doesn’t feel right. At all. He wants to go back to Teddy. All of this fighting because of those stupid bullies and Teddy being stubborn...

_You know that’s not what this is about, you fucking idiot. You broke up with your boyfriend because you have a serious grudge with your old bully, and those jocks reminded you about being powerless. And YOU took it out on poor Teddy, who was just being a concerned boyfriend-_

**Thud**. Big thud, so much that it made Billy move away Big guy he bumped into. He just hoped it was someone who wasn’t about to curse him out. He didn’t have...

“Hey.”

It was Teddy. _Of course_ , it was Teddy.

“Hi.” Billy says, and for a second he thinks to himself how easy it’d be to just teleport.

“How’re you doing, Billy?” Teddy is awkwardly trying not to look at him, and is really bad at making in **not obvious**.

“I’m..." _I'm very very depressed, Teddy. I'm a fuckng wreck. Literally just **look** at me. My eyes are puffy and bloodshot red._ "...fine. How’s the team?”

“They’re really worried about you.”

“I bet they are. But if it’s a break they want me to have, then they’ll just suck it up and let me have my two weeks. Alone.”

“I’m worried about you.”

The air inside Billy comes out as he looks at his ex with a scornful glare. “You should’ve said that when we were together then... I can take care of myself.” What the **fuck** , Billy.

“My hoodie.” Teddy says with sad and disappointed eyes, like he accepted Billy’s words and gave up, “I’d like it back.”

**Fuck**. Now it was Billy’s turn to be surprised as his face start quiver. Fuck. He feels his eyes getting red. He feels ashamed. He wants to tell Teddy no. He wants this hoodie. He wants to keep it forever. He wants **Teddy**. Standing in the middle of the street, he throws his food in the ground and shuffles off the hoodie, and shoves it in Teddy’s chest. “Take it.”

Billy picks up his things again, and runs back home. Tears are already pouring out of his eyes. Then, lighting booms from the sky, and he feels the drizzle of the rain. “Of FUCKING course,” he screams out as he picks up the pace and starts running back home.

...

Currently on movie number **24**.

Over 666 missed calls and texts. Eventually, his friends gave up. And **that’s** where the number stopped. Totally not a bad omen.

Before long, Billy’s food supply begins running low, again. As he reached for the last bag of chips in the plastic bag, he finds nothing, just a receipt. “Fuck. You kidding me? Already?”

He takes out the receipt, and crumples the bag in his hand, before he does the same to the reciep-

Wait.

**What**? _Is that... marker?_

_**“ ***-***-**** - Call me. I’d like my 25 cents back :) “** _

_...Holy shit._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, aka Wiccan, is injured after having a run-in with a group of homophobic teens who were assaulting their younger schoolmate. Now, his boyfriend is angry at him for going on at the alone, and Billys get even angrier after he receives some rather frustrating orders. 
> 
> After a huge fight, Teddy breaks up with Billy for being stubborn towards the fight they had with the jocks. After being in his room for a few days with nothing to do except cry, eat ice cream and chips, and watch movies, Billy goes out to buy more things so he can continue doing that!
> 
> When Billy and Teddy have an encounter in New York, they each get a hefty wake-up call about what they're fighting about. Before that, Teddy had lunch with Cassie and Kate, as word of their split is now being spread through the group.

_Few Hours Ago_

Some few months ago, there had been a small pact made between all the Young Avengers. Even Eli agreed to it.

The pact was that they’d all have a fun spring break. No heroics. Just fun.

But this break, for Teddy, had been the complete opposite. Everyday was hell as he sulked in his room trying to take in the fact that he broke up with Billy. He couldn't fucking _believe_ it.

Meanwhile, Kate and Cassie and Eli were trying their hardest to figure out what the fuck was going on between Billy and Teddy in the four days that followed the break up. Billy wasn’t returning any of their phone calls or texts;

Teddy knew because he and Kate and Cassie met up for lunch that day.

_**“YOU AND BILLY BROKE UP?!**_ ” Cassie shouted out loud enough for the entire restaurant to start giving them curious stares.

“Cassie, be quiet! And... Holy shit,” Kate took a sip from her drink and bowed her head down in embarrassment from all the looks. She looked up at Teddy with wide eyes. “You and Billy? That’s like...”

“Insane! You and Billy are... just...” Cassie struggled to find the words as she threw her hands in the air, “well, you and Billy!”

“Yeah. It's... a lot.” Teddy sighs as he looks down at his unfinished food. “But it got to the point where he just...”

“This is about what happened back in the alleyway, isn't it?” Cassie raised an eyebrow. 

“I think so. We fought over that and then some. But it felt like we had to break up. He kept getting more and more stubborn. I didn't know what was wrong with him.” Teddy felt his cheeks redden as he finds himself remembering how heated up the conversation in Billy’s bedroom had turned out. “It was so bad.”

“Figures,” Kate checks the time on her phone. “He hasn’t been responding to my texts in four days.”

“W-what?” Teddy asks.

“You too?” Cassie says frowning.

“Wait. Neither of you heard from him?! Has _anyone_ heard from him?” Teddy says.

They text Eli and he confirms. Everybody’s been trying to text Billy (even the vision!)

The Vision and Eli now sit with the others as they all sit in awkward silence.

“So how exactly are we gonna approach this situation?” Eli asks.

Teddy stays embarrassingly silent as the others figure out how to go about making Billy respond to their texts. "Why can’t you just talk to him, Teddy?” Cassie puts a hand on Teddy’s shoulder. “Sort things out with him? At least make him talk to us?”

“Cassie!” Katie chastised.

“Cassie’s right, Kate.” Eli said, “Billy’s mad over us making him take a break! A damn _break_! All because of an injury he caused _himself_!”

Cassie and Kate exchange nervous glares. “That might not be the only reason, Eli...”

...

_**“YOU AND BILLY BROKE UP!?"**_ It was now Eli’s turn to be flabbergasted as he and The Vision processed this new info.

“You need to keep it down, or else we’re gonna be asked to!” Kate whispered, now wearing her sunglasses as she once again lowered her head.

“B-but...” Eli was trying his best to process what he just heard.

“My condolences, Theodore.” Vision said apologetically (well, as apologetically as he could in that robot voice).

“B-but...” Eli put his hands in the air trying to come up with the right words.

“It’s Billy and Teddy, yeah, we know Eli.” Cassie said, squeezing Teddy’s hand in comfort as he frowned.

“Well that complicates things.” Eli bluntly states. 

“My stance stays the same: There has to be some other source of reason for why William is acting so reluctant towards us.” The Vision says.

“What other reason would Billy be mad? He’s just being a jerk and thinks he’s invincible. I don’t even have powers and I know when I need to take a breather.” Kate argues. "But I don't agree with Cassie, Teddy and Billy just broke up with each other, the last thing they need is to see each other."

"This is the best thing!" Cassie states. "The vision said it himself! Billy is mad about something else... what exactly is he being all mopey for!?"

"Guys, don't you think its weird talking about these things with one of the exes here without the other?" Eli says. "Let's just..."

Teddy feels like he’s gonna throw up. “I’m sorry guys.” He steps out of his chair, throws money on the table for his food and leaves the group with his head hung down.

...

Aimlessly walking through the streets of New York, Teddy breaths out a sigh of relief. He felt very bad for leaving his friends, but he needed to. He felt the air in that restaurant _choking_ him. Every time _his_ name was mentioned, he wanted to barf.

_Why did Billy do this. What was wrong? It couldn’t just be because he felt like I was being overprotective. Or that he got put on break. Because that just isn’t the case. There had to be-_

A thud. A really small thud. He’s felt it before. He’s held that same weight in his hands. He knew who's weight it was. He's felt that weight in his own hands, felt every naked curve. Touched everywhere. And he knew...

_**Billy**_ , wearing his light blue hoodie.

“Hey.” Teddy says fast.

“Hi.” Billy says. He looks around for a second, and Teddy knows. He’s looking for a way out. But he knows better than to teleport in the middle of the street.

Billy looks... god. For a millisecond, Teddy wants to wrap his arms around Billy and ask him what’s wrong. But he knows what’s wrong. He knows why Billy’s eyes are puffy, eyes blood red. Why his plastic bag is full of cookies and cream ice cream and chips.

_He wants to tell Billy everything is gonna be ok._

“How’re you doing, Billy?” Teddy is awkwardly trying not to look at him, and is really bad at making it not obvious. 

“I’m... fine.” Teddy knows he isn’t. “How’s the team?” 

_How’s the team? They’re all in a restaurant going batshit crazy about us breaking up, and wondering why you’re still mad about a stupid injury. Talk to me_ “They’re really worried about you.”

“I bet they are. But if it’s a break they went me to have, then they’ll just suck it up and let me have my two weeks. Alone.”

Of course, Billy is still trying to keep this facade up. “I’m worried about you.”.

The air inside Billy comes out as he looks at his ex with a scornful glare. “You should’ve said that when we were together, then... I can take care of myself.”

_...why are you acting like this, Billy?_

He sighs. And he gives up. “My hoodie,” he looks to Billy, who’s eyes tense as they meet his. “I’d like it back.”

Standing in the middle of the street, Billy throws his food in the ground and shuffles off the hoodie, and shoves it in Teddy’s chest. “Take it.” 

Billy picks up his things again, and keeps walking. Teddy sees Billy holding on his side.

...

2 Weeks have finally passed. The receipt is still standing by his bedside as Billy leaves for school. 

When he comes back from school, he goes to YA headquarters, as he’s greeted by all of his friends (minus Teddy) waiting there.

“Billy!” Cassie runs to give him a hug, “you jerk!!” She punches his shoulder, to which he groans a bit in reaction. “You didn’t call or text ANY of us these past weeks! You should’ve called us or something! That was selfish of you!!” 

“I’m sorry, Guys.” Billy says with red cheeks. And he really is. He knew he was a shit bag for ignoring them.

_And you know why, Kaplan._

“Don’t beat yourself up, Billy.” Kate gives him a smile. “We know about you and...” Billy feels his his face intensify as Kate looks away. “We know. We’re sorry.”

"What’s gonna happen to the team?” Cassie says. “Are we gonna be ok with... Billy and Teddy on the same-“

“Nothing’s gonna change.” 

The voice sent chills through Billy’s spine. He feels the footsteps as he feels Teddy’s presence looming within the group. “Right, _**Wiccan**_?”

The pin drops. He looks to see the others’ expressions now intensify as they hear Teddy call Billy by his code name. 

Fire with fire.

“ _ **Hulking**_ is right, nothing changes. We're still a team."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, aka Wiccan, is injured after having a run-in with a group of homophobic teens who were assaulting their younger schoolmate. Now, his boyfriend is angry at him for going on at the alone, and Billys get even angrier after he receives some rather frustrating orders. 
> 
> After a huge fight, Teddy breaks up with Billy for being stubborn towards the fight they had with the jocks. After being in his room for a few days with nothing to do except cry, eat ice cream and chips, and watch movies, Billy goes out to buy more things so he can continue doing that!
> 
> When Billy and Teddy have an encounter in New York, they each get a hefty wake-up call about what they're fighting about. Before that, Teddy had lunch with Cassie and Kate, as word of their split is now being spread through the group.
> 
> Teddy reveals the break-up to the group, and later encounters Billy, who's refusal to tell him his real issues saddens him. He leaves Billy alone, while Billy is faced with a dilemma: Max from the convenience store gave him his number!
> 
> That isn't the only issue. Things between the team are getting tense as Wiccan keeps screwing the team over during missions!

Fire with fire. “Hulking is right, nothing changes.”

Well, everything _DOES_ in fact change. A lot. Very much. 

Billy makes the sacrifice of being the one absent from most meet-ups and hangouts (it would be way too fucking awkward), which means he only sees Teddy whenever they’re off kicking ass on patrols. Which isn’t a better thing, either. Cause lately, he _hasn't_ been kicking ass.

Today was particularly a very shitty day for Billy. He got an D on some project he put his literal soul in, and lunch today was atrocious. Everything today sucked. 

And it sucked even further when the team fails at capturing one of the robbers that stole from a convenience store. Billy was the one to blame.

He was the one in charge of robber 4 out of six. The guy with sunglasses and a scar in his right cheek. But he hadn’t payed attention to that, and he ended up fucking the whole mission by going after the robber the vision had gone too. 

Before he could turn back and realize his mistake, the asshole ran out.

...

“I can’t believe it Billy!” Eli shouted out as they all made their way back to base. Billy had Kate, Eli, and Cassie in a floating barrier while Teddy and Vision lead the way. 

“For the hundredth time, Eli, I’m sorry!” Billy shouted back, “my head wasn’t in the game today, and I realize that. I’ve fucked up-“

“Your head hasn’t been in the game for the past days, Billy!” Eli was starting to get pissed off, “you’re fucking up almost every mission so far, big or small! And now this?!”

“He’s right, Billy,” Kate says while Cassie nods, “you’ve gotta pay a bit more attention. This can’t keep going on like this.”

The Vision turned to Billy concerned, while Teddy kept his head forward. However Billy isn't aware that he looked back, but only for a second.

“Y’know what, _Fuck_ this.” Billy sat on a random rooftop and dropped his group there before he turned away.

“BILLY-“

“Let him go Eli.” Kate groans, before Hulking (who’s very much silent during this whole facade) starts bringing all his friends down to the street. 

Billy turns away and he steals a glance back at the rooftop, where Teddy grabs Eli to put him down on the ground. Their eyes meet, and Teddy’s show lack or remorse of sadness. He gave up.

  
_He gave up on you because you’re an asshole, William. You **suck**._

Tears start forming in his eyes as Billy begins to cry, and he teleports back to his room.

* * *

_Months Ago._

_They’d been making out for about half an hour._

_Billy feels Teddy’s hands touch anywhere he liked, and he let him. Teddy is amazing and wonderful, and he'd let him to anything to him as long as he said it was ok. His rough, yet tender hands felt so perfect on him. Like a fucking **puzzle** piece. Billy spent so much of life broken and beaten for who he was, and Teddy felt like he the missing piece._

_“Billy…” The words came out rough and out of breath. Well, they’d been kissing for a long while, of course they needed some damn air._

_“Yeah, Teds?”_

_And then he feels it. He looks to Teddy with a flushed face, and then back down to their groins. They're both hard. Really hard._

_“Do you…” Teddy’s finger brushes on Billy’s lip, “you want to take the next step?”_

_Billy feels his skin burning as he looks at Teddy. His eyes force themselves to not meet his boyfriends, “I-…”_

_Teddy almost immediately takes up on the hint, “We don't have to do anything. You know that? I was just asking, cause…”_

_“Yeah.” Billy nodded. “I get it, Teds.” He plants a kiss on Teddy’s lips, “I’d love that.”_

_“Perfect,” Teddy tenses as he plays with the hem of Billy’s pants, causing Billy to grunt. “You’re so fucking amazing to me, Billy.”_

_“You’re pretty awesome yourself,” Billy laughs, trapping Teddy in a kiss as Teddy takes off his shirt, following Billy’s. Then, Teddy’s hands reached to his pants again, before he unzipped Billy. The pants went off-_

_“Oh my-“ Teddy didn’t mean for the words to slip out of his tongue, but they did as a reaction to the scars on Billy’s legs._

_And for a second Billy felt like dying right then and there as he shuffled away from Teddy’s grasp and got one his pillows to cover below his torso._

_“Billy-“ Teddy’s voice sounding confused and concerned as he reached to his boyfriend._

_**“I DIDNT DO THAT**.” Billy shouts out as he feels his voice breaking. “I... I didn’t do that.” He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, and his boyfriend engulfing him in a warm embrace. _

_“Oh, Billy...” Teddy’s whole body felt warm and cozy and fuck, Billy turned and cried silently on Teddy’s shoulder. With Teddy here, everything was ok._

_“It was Kessler and his band of idiots.” Billy’s hiccuped words silently echoed in his room as Teddy caressed his back. “Beat me up one time pretty bad and I fell.”_

_“I swear to god, if I ever fucking meet that pi-“ Teddy sighs and stays silent for the sake of Billy. “Listen, Billy, you... you_ _know you’re beautiful, right?” Teddy makes Billy face him as he wipes the tears from his eyes, “please tell me you know that?”_

_“I- I...” Billy stutters and looks down at his legs. Scars. Memories that haunt him every time he looks at them. “I... I don’t know.” He whimpers out that last part pathetically._

_But Teddy’s there to guide his face back to his, and he gives him a smile, “you’re so beautiful Billy. I think you’re the most amazing human being ever. I love you I love you I love you...”_

_And for another half hour, Teddy repeats his words in his ears and kisses him softly, comforting a crying Billy as he guided him to a peaceful sleep. He woke up the next morning with a note by his bedside,_

_“Ps. I love you^∞ - Teddy :)“_

...

Billy feels the scalding water hit his head with every drop pouring down on him. The water hides away the evidence of Billy’s crying, but that’s physical; he still feels the ache and empty hole in his heart and his eyes strain.

Sitting down in the tub, he pushes his legs against his chest, forcing himself to look only down on his feet. Teddy isn’t there to guide his face away from his legs, so he does it himself.

_Teddy isn’t here anymore. And it’s your fault. You pathetic piece of shit. You made this happen._ _Teddy isn’t there anymore to whisper I love you in your ear. He isn’t there anymore to tell him how beautiful you are. He doesn't love you._

He exits the shower, and he looks down on his bedside, the note Teddy had put there months ago now gone. Billy threw it away (and other things Teddy-related), and had later cried about it for an hour.

Instead, he sees the receipt from Max, and he gets his phone.


End file.
